Pleasure Me
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: Tsuna?"."H-hai?"."Are you still a Virgin?"."NANI? What kind of question is that?"."Just answer it."."YES I AM" "...Well, you wont be for much longer." R/27 Yaoi Lemon OneShot!


**My first time writing Lemon, so forgive me for doing shitz to your brains OwO**

**And because **_R/27_** is something so good looking xD I had to make a fanfic about it ;D**

**Thanks for Oujo-ha-Rippa for Beta-ing. x3**

******

Tsuna Sawada, the Vongola Decimo, couldn't possibly be in a better situation than this, why? Well, because Lambo was a complete idiot and Giannini was a genius in the making. You see, he upgraded the 10-year-bazooka so now that instead of swapping people around for one whole hour instead of five minutes.

Well, Tsuna had many things to say about what Giannini did..._LIKE TO FIX IT AND MAKE IT STAY FIVE MINUTES AND NOT AN HOUR!_

Because this time, it didn't hit Lambo, it hit his sadistic home tutor Reborn, I mean…what's worse than Reborn?

Adult Reborn, that's what.

Tsuna coughed as the pink fog appeared, wiped his teary eyes before slowly opening them, god the suspense was freaking scary.

Tsuna looked as an adult figure stood before him in a black suit and a black top hat which had a yellow line in the middle. Under that hat was the adult face of his home tutor. He had piercing black eyes and a handsome smirk on his lips.

``Tsuna?" asked the adult, the voice belonging to Reborn.

``H-hai?" Tsuna shivered, looking at him.

``…Are you still a virgin?"

"NANI!? What kind of question is that!?"

"Just answer it."

``YES! I AM!"

``…well, you won't be for much longer," Reborn stepped forward, smirking.

``N…nani!? R-Reborn!" Tsuna began stepping backwards, waving his arms. Reborn already reached him and pinned him roughly against the wall.

``So...cute...and innocent…" Reborn said, looked at the blushing Tsuna. He held both of Tsuna's wrists in one hand and the other free hand was under Tsuna's shirt, touching his body.

``Reborn!! Stop...it." Tsuna moaned. Reborn slowly looked up and smirked, he slowly began kissing Tsuna's neck. He kissed random places until he reached Tsuna's soft spot and began slowly sucking it, making Tsuna gasp out of pleasure.

After he made a red mark on Tsuna's neck, he slowly shifted to Tsuna's lips. He crashed his lips onto Tsuna's and the teens eyes winded, but slowly he closed them and began to relax. Reborn let go of Tsuna's hands, and ran both of his arms under his shirt, making circles around his nipples. Tsuna gasped and Reborn smirked.

He pulled away, looking at Tsuna's closed eyes while licking his lips. He smirked. ``_Dame-Tsuna.._"

Tsuna was no longer standing, he was soon thrown into his bed and being stripped. Now, both Tsuna and Reborn were naked. Reborn sat back and looked at Tsuna.

``Pleasure me, Tsuna..."

Tsuna looked at him, confused. Then he looked down and saw Reborn's member and his eyes winded; it was big, and throbbing.

``R-Reborn, you want me to....suck this?"

``No talking, Dame-Tsuna, just do it."

Tsuna nodded quickly and slowly grabbed Reborn's cock, rubbing it._ How is this going to fit in my mouth?_

He first kissed it and then slowly, he opened his mouth and began moving his head up and down on the throbbing member, curiously wrapping his tongue around the large length, blushing as he heard Reborn moan.

``Good...job, Tsuna..."

Tsuna kept sucking and sucking on Reborn's cock until he felt a strange substance fill up the inside of his wet carven and listened and Reborn gave out a long, strangled moan. He had an idea of what it was, after all, he was a teenage boy…but the question was…did he spit it out or swallow it?

``Swallow..."

Tsuna closed his eyes shut and swallowed slowly. It didn't taste awful, but he wouldn't want to swallow it again, it was like swallowing creamy salt water in one go and not being able to cough it back up, but as said, the taste wasn't unpleasant.

Once Tsuna removed his mouth fully from Reborn's length, wiping away the dripping cum down his mouth, Reborn cupped Tsuna's chin and the teen looked up at his home tutor, his mouth slightly open.

``Good, now…" Reborn placed his index and middle finger at the entrance of Tsuna's mouth. ``Suck."

Tsuna slowly opened his mouth and grabbed Reborn's hand while he sucked, Reborn felt turned on at the site of Tsuna sucking on his two fingers, looking up at him with big, beady eyes that seemed to be longing for something…and Reborn had an idea of what_._

Reborn pulled his hand away from Tsuna's mouth with an audible pop, pushing Tsuna back onto the bed and flipping him over, stroking the entrance of Tsuna's rear end.

``Heh, Don't worry, Tsuna, this wont hurt a lot"

Tsuna felt something inside him, something like a...oh god, that was Reborn's finger_. _Tsuna gasped as Reborn's finger began moving forwards and backward, soon, another digit joined in, entering him as well, making him feel wider as Reborn scissored the inside of his entrance. Tsuna bit his bottom lip while tears streamed down his cheek.

``Don't cry or the next one will hurt more," Reborn whispered in Tsuna's ear before nibbling on it lightly, causing Tsuna to shudder.

``Ah...N-no, Re-Ahhh!" Reborn didn't need Tsuna's answer, because three fingers which belonged to Reborn were inside Tsuna, making him moan and jerk every time Reborn moves his fingers.

Soon, Reborn's fingers left Tsuna, but he felt something bigger brush his entrance and his eyes widened in horror.

``This isn't over yet."

Reborn rammed himself into Tsuna, making Tsuna scream as he lifted Tsuna's legs up onto his shoulders, groaning as Tsuna's muscles tightened around his length. He looked down at Tsuna and decided that the boy looked absolutely erotic. Slowly, he started to move, much to Tsuna's dismay.

After many protests from Tsuna, Reborn hit Tsuna's prostate, causing the teen to let out a strangled moan that sounded more like a cry of pleasure than anything else. Grinning, Reborn pulled out and slammed into that spot, doing this over and over, going faster every time the teen moaned his name.

``Tsuna...I'm coming..."

``R-Reborn...please...do it inside me..."

It didn't take long for Tsuna to finish his sentence so Reborn could come. Reborn's seed exploded inside Tsuna. Tsuna grabbed on the sheets as he stiffed. Reborn pulled back and laid next to Tsuna while Tsuna rested his head on Reborn's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

``You know what, dame-Tsuna?"

"What?"

"You're still this amazing in the future."

"NANI!?"

Reborn just smirked.

**-Owari-**

**Whao, I actually wrote something M rated. OwO;; I****like how this turned out actually. Do you?**

**I hope you do, cuz I want revieewwss~:3**


End file.
